


So what time is the next lesson?

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gabriel Lives, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some things are open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You only look this way, when you want something. Last time it was a movie-night, the time before my last slice of my pie. It's not this often, but you always want something really badly. So what is it this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what time is the next lesson?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [So what time is the next lesson?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626858) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Found the sentence “Imagine teaching Dean how to play the guitar.” somewhere (I forgot where exactly, I'm sorry), and had this idea.  
> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know. Also tell me what you think about this if you want to.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“Good morning, Dean!” You woke him with a bright smile.  
“Morning.” He furrowed his bow. “What is it this time?”  
You stopped. “Huh? What are you talking about?” you asked, playing the innocent.  
He sighed. “Your expression. You only look this way, when you want something. Last time it was a movie-night, the time before my last slice of my pie. It's not this often, but you always want something really badly. So what is it this time?”  
You raised your eyebrows. You didn't know that. And even if it wasn't such a big deal it was definitely new for you. And it meant he knew you better than you knew yourself …  
You shook your head to get yourself back to thinking straight, and then started smiling again. “Yeah, you're right.”  
He simply nodded and raised himself from the bed, before he cocked his head. “So? What is it? Or is it a surprise like this time with Gabriel when he sent us into your favourite TV-Show?”  
You blushed. “That had actually nothing to do with me. I only made pie and didn't allow Gabe to eat it because it was for you.”  
“So the surprise was pie,” he said, looking amazed.  
You nodded and even laughed slightly. “To be honest: yeah. But Gabe ate it while we tried to get out of the show, so I didn't tell you.”  
“Okay.” He yawned lazily and sat up in bed. “But it's no pie this time?”  
You shook your head. “No. And it's also not a real surprise. I just wanted to teach you how to play the guitar. So … what do you think?”  
He opened his mouth as if he would like to say something against it, but then closed it again. For a few seconds it seemed like he would think over it, then he nodded. “Okay, if this it what you want, I'm willing to do it. But first I'll eat something for breakfast. And I'll also stop it, if there's a hunt somewhere.”  
You nodded eagerly. “Sure. Eat something, then let's start. Oh, and there's pie if you want some.” You smiled, and left the room to look for the two guitars you used to have, to bring them to “library” or “living room” or whatever whoever called it, where Dean used to eat.

–

“Okay, but- no!” you said a few hours later. You had tried to teach Dean how to play, but you definitely failed. “Don't-”, you tried again. “Not like this. I already-” You stopped and took the guitar back. You didn't even come to the point where you needed the second one, so it still stood beside Dean's chair. “Probably this wasn't a this good idea, so I think I'll stop now.” You sighed. “We already wasted about an hour and it came to nothing.”  
He sighed too, before gripping the second guitar and holding it like you had shown him the first minutes of this “lesson”. “Okay, babe,” he said. “But I'll show you something first.” He coaxed a few sounds out of the guitar, and you already wanted to say something, when he stopped.  
You watched in horror how he tuned it because he really couldn't know anything about this. He couldn't even hold the guitar the right way the first seconds! But before you could stop him he finished and took a deep breath, before starting to play something again. This time much more positively, and you soon managed to tell it was the theme song of your absolutely favourite TV-Show. And it was really go-  
You blinked a few times. “Wait, so you- you **can** play the guitar? Why didn't you just tell me?! You- I wouldn't have tried to teach it to you if-” You stopped when he started smiling, and looked at you – actually without stopping to play the song!  
“I know, but I really enjoyed the lesson, and I didn't want it to end,” he then said, and smiled even more.  
“No chick-flick-moments!” You tried to sound angry, but failed totally when he finished the song, and put by the guitar, before he stood up and bent over to kiss you.  
“I know. So what time is the next lesson?”


End file.
